1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical wedge connectors and, more particularly, to wedge connectors having a laminated wedge.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,543 discloses a connector assembly including a body member with inner inclined surfaces, and a wedge member which is inserted into the body member to engage a conductor with a round body member extending from the body member. U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,791 discloses a wedge type electrical connector with a C-shaped housing and a wedge member which is driven into the C-shaped housing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,050 discloses a connector assembly comprising a C-shaped body member, and a wedge member disposed therein, and various sticks for assembling the connector assembly when connecting a line onto a high voltage line. U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,461 discloses a wedge connector with a C-shaped spring member, and a wedge member which includes a plurality of threaded holes for receiving a bolt which extend perpendicularly through the spring member wall. U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,264 discloses a connector assembly with a cable receiving housing, and a complementing wedge block including a bolt for drawing the wedge block into the housing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,447 discloses an electrical connector comprising a sleeve, and a one piece wedge with a center section housing outwardly laterally biased sections.